Big Brother: Anti 2
''Big Brother: Anti 2 ''is the final installment to the spin-off series made by Big Brother America. This season followed the international version of Big Brother, instead of the North American version. The season premiered on January 24th, 2020 and ended on February 3rd, 2020 where VeroniicaGrande was crowned the winner in a 44% majority vote by the viewing public. Background Development Following the first season of Big Brother: Anti, there was no voice on whether or not it would return for a second season. A few months later, a second season to the international season of Big Brother was announced following the season 10 finale, a part of a new rebranding deal by Big Brother America. Nothing else was known from that point on but during the run of season 12, an announcement was made regarding the casting call for this season, as well as the upcoming future season 13. From then on, it was announced that the season would play out solely on Discord, it would last about a week total, that there would be a more "natural" feel to the season such as hosting, twists, and experience. Casting Following the announcement of rebranding Anti 2 and Big Brother 13, the public was told that instead of regular application forms, certain houseguests would be recruited to be apart of the season. Over the next two days, the public sent in asking to be recruited, and why. Based off of that, thirteen (technically twelve due to the Sudawg twist) houseguests were written back about their spot in the season. A few days later, the housemates entered the house right after being revealed to the public. Twists * Season of Questions: Throughout the season, the housemates would be asked generic questions that had the power to completely change the course of the game. * Group Pot: The Group Pot was a twist in which the houseguests were to try and earn money that would be given to the winner. They had opportunities such as Tasks to change the currency amount within the pot. By the end of the season, the pot had 375 Robux. * Confessions: '''The houseguests were allowed to publish anonymous confessions on the house billboard for others to see. * '''Best-Friends Houseguest: '''As a homage to the late Populusis and Gelertpoogi from Big Brother: Anti 1 and Big Brother 8, best-friends Uhmsuds & Daxwg (Sudawg) entered the house as one houseguest. They would nominate together, participate in tasks together, and be evicted together; but they would be two different people in the house. Unlike the original Best-Friends Houseguests, they never got the chance to split apart, neither hide each other's identity. * '''Killer Nominations: On Week 1, the houseguests were told to each name one person who did the worst job on their first task privately. Unbeknownst to the house, the houseguest they named would become a nominee. * Reversing Roles: Following Kyla's eviction, the viewing public were asked to nominate two people for eviction. Once the nominees were named, the house would cast their votes to evict either nominee, reversing the typical roles given on a normal week. * Timewarp Immunity: The houseguest who was able to complete the Week 3 task first would get a chance to compete for the Timewarp Immunity, seen on Big Brother 12. If they pass the given competition, they would be given immunity for three weeks. Uhmsuds & Daxwg were the first to complete the task and pass the competition, granting them the Timewarp Immunity for three weeks. * Previously Evicted Houseguest: The Final 12 housemates were asked who their favorite evicted houseguest was. Little to their knowledge, the most favorite evicted houseguest would return and be exempt from the week. DalmesRats was said to be the favorite evicted houseguest, where he returned that same day. * Face-To-Face Nominations: During Week 4, the housemates were told to nominate in front of their housemates, instead of in secret in the Diary Room. * Positive Nominations: On Week 5, the houseguests were told that instead of nominating for eviction, they had to nominate two houseguests to save from eviction. The houseguests with the least votes to save would become the nominees for the week. * Surprise Eviction: A secret voting poll was released to the public where the Final 5 were all nominated, except the saved housemate via Gamechanger. Shockingly enough to the housemates, the eviction happened thirty minutes after the previous eviction. ** Gamechanger: Before the poll was released, the housemates were asked how much Robux they would want in order to quit from the game. The point of the question was to say the lowest amount to win the Gamechanger power seen in Big Brother: Anti 1. With SaraVelour saying 666 Robux, she was granted the Gamechanger. She was let known about the Surprise Eviction before it happened, so she saved herself. Houseguests Tasks Nominations History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Round 1 (Reversing Roles) Round 2 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Finale